cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Betelgás
Betelgás ( : Βετελγάς, : يد الجوزاء, English/German: Betelgas, Swabian: Betelgåsch) is the capital of Alpha Orionis, made up of the main city, the Betelgás Metropolitan Area, Fort Orion. Betelgás is also the traditional name of Alpha Orionis as a nation (much in the way that Pacifica refers to the NPO), so the terms Alpha Orionis and Betelgás can refer to the same thing. The city was founded in early 2007 as an outpost in the Aegean Province of the Byzantine Empire. Originally founded as Fort Rhodos, the original fort is now the base of Fort Orion. Fort Rhodos eventually fell into the control of Senatus Populusque Romanus and the Byzantine population faded off and either moved back to the Byzantine mainland, or into other nations. The island remained sparcely populated until it was completely abondoned in early 2008. By May of 2008 the island had been reoccupied with a small skeleton crew of former Byzantine-Romans as well as German mercenaries. The first thing rebuilt was Fort Rhodos, which was renamed Fort Orion. Soon, the island was populated with Byzantines, Romans, Germans and Swabians. The Fort became the edge of downtown Betelgás and eventually would guard the entrance to the city's port. Currently the island houses Betelgás, the Betelgás Metropolitan Area, Fort Orion, Fort Alnitak, Fort Alnilam, Fort Bellatrix. =Betelgás= The main city is divided into four main sections: Old City, German Quarter, Roman Quater and Swabian Quarter. Each Quater represents the ethnic community that inhabits the area. The city is known as a hub of entertainment and luxury, in stark contrast to the normally strict lifetyle that makes up the surrounding Forts. The population of the city numbers well over 200,000 people, mostly of German or Roman decent. The city was originally founded as a part of Fort Orion, to serve the troops and house non-military people serving the Fort. Eventually, though, it became the functioning capital after the nation outgrew Fort Orion. Old City Old city is the Byzantine quarter of the city, and by far the oldest. Founded in 2007, the city had been populated, abondoned, populated and reabondoned. Of all the districts it is the smallest in population and area, mostly because it is also the most industrialized. Port Byzantion is the main harbour of the nation and lies in the shadow of Fort Orion. Port Byzantion was originally founded to get resources and materials into Fort Rhodos. Today, Greek is the most common tongue heard though Swabian is also common. The money brought in from Alpha Orionis' sailors returning from sea makes sure that the Old City remains one of the richest Quarters. German Quarter Third most populus, after the Roman and Swabian Quarters, the German Quarter tends to be the center of the service industries. Newly-arrived immigrants that are not Roman tend to immediately go to the German Quarter, due to lower living rates and low-cost housing. The German Quarter saw the largest initial boom in population, and then slowed down as Roman citizens began returning to the island en masse. The German Quarter also houses the National Library, the National Archives, and the National Bank. The German Quarter benefits the least from the military men in the nation due to its up-standing and conservative values. Swabian Quarter Schäbischpåtz is the Swabian Quarter, situated between Old City and the German Quarter. The Quarter is one of the most populus, and also the wealthiest due to the nature of its population. Many of the officers of Zeta Division are Swabian, and all live in the Swabian Quater. This includes one of the Grand Marshals. One major aspect of the Swabian Quarter is the merging of the military culture to that of the homeland's culture. Tentions exist between the Swabians and the other cultures, mostly because of their refusal to adapt their culture to the new nation. Tentions with Germans are also particularly high because of the long history Germans and Swabians have with one another. Roman Quarter The Roman Quarter is the newest Quarter in Betelgás. Their culture is highly ingrained into the history of the city, but having abondoned the Fort, their recent return is one as virtual new comers. By far it is the most populus of all the quaters holding all the recent immigrants from the defunct Roman Republic. It also is the home of one of the Generals, making it an influencial region. Even so, the Quater is divided into two Quarterlets, the Roman Quarterlet and the Republican Quaterlet. The Roman Quaterlet is far more conservative than the Republican Quaterlet which is known for its liberalism. Neither Quaterlet is significantly larger than the other, making them rivals for the control of the Roman "voice". =Port Byzantion= Port Byzantion was one of the largest ports in its hay-day during the Byzantine Empire. From old Fort Rhodos and the port, the Byzantine Empire protected their Aegean territories from raiding powers and pirates. Eventually though, as the Byzantine Empire shrank, the military units in the fort and in the port were decommissioned or redeployed. This directly led to much of the Aegean territories of the Byzantine Empire eventually falling under foreign control. Under the Roman Empire the situation did not improve. Rhodos under the Roman Empire was again a military outpost, but unlike the Byzantines, only the fort was used to protect the region. When the first members of Alpha Orionis showed up on the island, the pre-existing infrastructure of Port Byzantion and Fort Rhodos made the location for founding the capital very obvious. Under the new nation, Port Byzantion flurished and became more than just a stopping point for ships. It soon became a hub of commerse and industry, as well as ship building. =Military Forts= There are currently four military forts on Betelgás. Three of them act as the Head Quarters of the different divisions. The final one, Fort Orion has multiple purposes. First it protects Port Byzantion, second it protects Betelgás from foreign invasion, it also acts as the Head Quarters of the Grand Marshal, lastly it acts as an equalizer making sure that no division "occupies" the capital of the nation. Fort Orion Fort Orion sits ontop of old Fort Rhodos. It acts as the Grand Palace of the Grand Marshal. The Palace is actually the center building of the larger fortress. Built in traditional Byzantine archetecture, the rebuilding of the Fortress was overseen by Klaus von Ausburg, its first inhabitant. The Fort is by Orionis law neutral, meaning it is controlled by the Army as a whole rather than one of the divisions. The design of the Fort means it can last lengthy sieges and can effectively cover Port Byzantion. It was constructed with the intent of housing at least the Officer Corps of the nation as well as prominant figures. Fort Alnitak Fort Alnitak, positioned in the mountains north of Betelgás, houses the Mountain Division, known as Zeta Orionis. Alnitak is Arabic and means "The Belt" which reflects Zeta Orionis' position as the left-most star in Orion's belt. As a mountainous fort, it is claimed by the division that the fort can never be successfully sieged. With its cannon's it is in a prime position to attack ships in the harbour, and with its height above sea level it has the ability to watch ships approaching the island. Fort Alnilam Fort Alnilam, on the northern point of the Roman Pennisula, housed the International Division, known as Epsilon Orionis. Alnilam is Arabic and means "String of Pearls". In Orion, Epsilon is the center star in the belt. The Fort watches over the southern end of the Betelgás as well as the southern portion of the bay the entire city resides in. The Fort is designed in a more modern look that both Fort Orion and Fort Alnitak which both have a very Byzantine look to them. Epsilon was an all-Roman division, like Gamma, and unlike Zeta. When Epsilon was merged into Gamma Division, it was occupied by troops from Gamma and remained in use despite its division's disbandment. Fort Bellatrix Fort Bellatrix, on the southern point of the Roman Pennisula, houses the Roman Division, known as Gamma Orionis. Bellatrix is Greek and means "Female Warrior". This is because Gamma Orionis is known as the "Amazon's Star". In Orion it is the left shoulder (our right). The Fort watches for activity south of the island. It also stands at the head of a secondary bay south of Port Byzantion. The area is being surveyed for settlement as "Delos". Old Fort Rhodos On July 16th, 2008 archeologists from Betelgás announced that they had discovered the Byzantine settlement that had acompanied Fort Rhodos. The discovery was made when digging the foundations and basements for the urban sprall around the capital. Soon the government sponcored official work on the locale, and declared it a protected area of the nation. The history of the city was very well preserved due to its sudden abondonment. Many features of the city were easily recognized. The area has become a major tourist area for the citizens of Betelgás, as well as a focal point on studies for the Alpha Orionis government. The hope was to learn from the mistakes that led to the abondonment of the Aegean provinces. Many of the ruins are off limits to the public due to sensitive information contained there, other parts welcome visitors with open arms, and reenactments are common. =Geography= The nation of Alpha Orionis is made up of an archepellego. The island group contains one main island, two major islands, and 21 minor islands. Betelgás is the main island, and the other two major islands are refered to as Boeotia (Larger of the two) and Zancle (Lesser of the two). All of the minor islands remain unnamed as well as unpopulated. The two major islands only see temporary inhabitation, usually by military units or distressed fishermen. All of the islands are treacherous and mountinous. The city of Betelgás is built into a valley on the eastern portion of the island. The western and southern portions of the main island are more mountainous than the northern and eastern portions. In fact, both major islands and 19 of the 21 minor islands are all to the west of the main island. Future plans for settlement include the Southern Bay as well as the Eastern and Northern shores. The government has shown interest in eventually turning either Boeotia or Zancle into a major military complex, creating a Fort that would house Army, Navy and Airforce fascilities. Category:Alpha Orionis Category:Cities Category:Capitals